


rest my head at night content

by 5ftjewishcactus



Series: Soft, woman shaped Crowley [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Aziraphale's Bookshop (Good Omens), Caring Aziraphale (Good Omens), Chubby Aziraphale (Good Omens), Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Female-Presenting Crowley (Good Omens), Kissing, Love, Male-Presenting Aziraphale (Good Omens), Nightmares, No Sex, No Smut, Other, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), Sad Crowley (Good Omens), Scene: The Bookshop Fire (Good Omens), Soft Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23286925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5ftjewishcactus/pseuds/5ftjewishcactus
Summary: Sometime after the almost apocalypse, Crowley is still plagued by nightmares of the bookshop fire. She goes to Aziraphale for comfort and Aziraphale comes up with a plan to help them both move on to a better future.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Soft, woman shaped Crowley [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674691
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69
Collections: Aspec-friendly Good Omens





	rest my head at night content

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this mainly because I wanted to write more soft fem!Crowley. I've decided this is now a series with my other two fem!Crowley fics, though you don't need to read those ones to understand this one.

Crowley sat bolt upright, golden eyes taking in the darkness of the bedroom. She took several deep breaths, trying to calm her breathing. The nightmare still sat heavily behind her eyelids. The same image that it always was these days. The bookshop engulfed in flames. The only nightmare that still plagued her all this time later.

The only comfort she took was the fact that she’d woken up in the bedroom above the bookshop. The soft bed that Aziraphale had always kept around for her, even with the tacky tartan throw blanket at the foot of the bed. She glanced to her right and found the bed empty. She wasn’t surprised, given that Aziraphale had been still up and reading when Crowley had gone to bed. She contemplated going downstairs and finding him. He knew about her nightmares and they’d both hoped that Crowley moving into the bookshop would help. She didn’t want him worrying about her.

She sighed and ran her hands through her long red hair. She wouldn’t be able to get back to sleep now, even if she wanted to. Going to find her angel would be better than sitting upstairs alone. She slipped out of the bed, glad she had gone to bed in her usual long-sleeved pyjama shirt and sleep bottoms as the cold threatened to nip at her toes from the bare wooden floor, and made her way downstairs. The lights in the bookshop were dimmed except for Aziraphale’s little corner office where he was sat reading. Just where Crowley had left him hours ago. He’d disappeared into his book, the world around him not even an afterthought. Crowley quietly made her way over to him.

“Angel,” Crowley whispered, gently touching Aziraphale’s shoulder.

Aziraphale stirred from his reading and looked up at her. “Oh darling, what time is it?”

Crowley glanced at the clock in the corner which was showing sometime after three in the morning. “Eh… is early…”

“I’m sorry, my dear.”

Crowley shrugged. “It’s alright.”

Aziraphale shut his book and left it on the desk. He stood from his chair and gently cupped Crowley’s cheek. His features softened further and his blue eyes reflected concern as he looked into Crowley’s full golden eyes. His thumb lightly brushed along her cheek. Crowley felt the tears welling up in her eyes.

“Oh, my dear girl, what’s wrong?” Aziraphale asked.

Crowley leaned into his touch. “Couldn’t sleep without you.”

“Darling.” Aziraphale pulled Crowley into his arms. They stood like that for a few minutes before Aziraphale spoke again. “Let’s tuck you back into bed.”

Crowley nodded. Aziraphale held her hand and led her back upstairs. Crowley slipped back under the blankets and Aziraphale tucked her in. He even kissed her on the forehead.

“Would you like me to read to you?” he asked.

“No. Can…” Crowley paused, fiddling with the blankets. “Can you hold me?”

Aziraphale nodded and went to change into his pyjamas. Once he’d changed clothes, he climbed into the bed with her. Crowley instantly curled up against him, resting her head on his soft chest. Aziraphale’s plump arms wrapped around her and held her close. His fingers pushed the hair away from Crowley’s forehead and he gently kissed her.

“Go back to sleep, my darling,” Aziraphale whispered. “I’ll be right here when you wake up.”

Crowley nodded and closed her eyes. Aziraphale’s steady breathing and heartbeat helped lull her back to sleep.

_Flames everywhere, from the floor to the ceiling. Every single one of the familiar bookshelves engulfed in flames. Each of the tables and stacks of books, too. Aziraphale’s chair in his corner office, consumed by flame and smoke. The couch Crowley had spent many nights on, sitting and drinking or sleeping after a night of drinking, a smoldering pile. Everything Crowley knew, every familiar comfort, every reminder of what Crowley loved, wreathed in flame and smoke. It burned his eyes, unable to keep his eyes more human-looking. Tears fell from his eyes as he turned around. He couldn’t find Aziraphale. He couldn’t feel him. He was gone. Dead. And it was all Crowley’s fault. He’d left him, abandoned him, to this fate. Crowley sank to the floor and screamed in anguish, as the flames surrounded him._

With a gasping breath, Crowley sat bolt upright again. She felt too hot and too cold all at once. She struggled to take a breath, as though the smoke and flames still choked her. Something touched her back and she jumped, nearly leaping off the bed.

“Crowley, darling, it’s just me,” Aziraphale said, from next to her on the bed.

“Angel,” she gasped.

She turned and practically collapsed against him, wrapping her arms around his soft middle as she pressed her face against his fat stomach.

“Darling.” Aziraphale placed one hand gently against her back and the other he combed through her hair. “I’m here.”

Crowley sobbed softly against his plush form and held tightly to him. They stayed like that for several long moments, simply holding onto each other while Crowley cried herself out. She clung to her angel, soothed by his warmth as he held her. It helped to steady her, as she tried to focus on anything other than the nightmares. Aziraphale’s fingers continued to comb through her hair, perfectly manicured nails grazing her scalp. Eventually, she sat up and wiped at her face.

“I’m sorry,” she said, barely above a whisper, her throat hoarse from crying.

“Oh, dearest no. You have nothing to be sorry about. I’m sorry these nightmares are still plaguing you,” Aziraphale replied, gently holding her hands

Crowley nodded. “I thought… I thought living here would make it easier. Surrounded by all of it, knowing it’s here… but…”

“They’re worse.”

She nodded again. Aziraphale gathered her into his arms and pulled her to sit on his wide lap, her head against his thick shoulder as he held her.

“I think perhaps… maybe its time we move,” he said.

“But the bookshop—”

“I don’t need the bookshop anymore. Not like I used to.”

Crowley frowned. Aziraphale continued to speak, not giving her a chance to interrupt.

“We could find a place of our own. A home for the two of us. Something we both want. Perhaps something out in the country, where you can have a garden. Something with spare rooms for all my books, and for when our godchildren stay over. A place we can host holidays for our friends.”

Crowley thought about it a moment. “Sounds nice.”

Aziraphale smiled and kissed Crowley’s head. “We could go for a drive later, once the sun is up, see what we find. See if there’s somewhere we could call ours out there.”

Crowley sighed as Aziraphale’s fingers combed through her hair.

“Do you think you can sleep for a bit more?” he asked.

“No.” Crowley shook her head.

“What can I do to help you, love?”

Crowley smiled, unable to contain her happiness at hearing Aziraphale call her ‘love.’ It was her favorite of the endearments he called her. She snuggled against him, her arms around his neck and shoulders.

“This helps,” she whispered. “You. Here.”

“And not going anywhere. Not without you, my love.”

Crowley blushed at this and tucked her head under Aziraphale’s lovely double chins. He chuckled and rubbed her back, trying to provide her with more physical comfort. Crowley seemed to melt against him a little bit more, further tension from her bad dreams fading away.

“I wish there was more I could do for you, dearest,” Aziraphale said.

“This is enough, angel. You’re enough.”

Aziraphale smiled and kissed her forehead. “As are you.”

Crowley sat up so she could gently cup his face and kiss him.

“So, where do you want to move to? We’ve both lived in London for so long now.”

“Almost two hundred and thirty years.” Aziraphale smiled, thinking of all the fond memories. All the clandestine meetings and secret rendezvous. Their lunches and dinners. Their wedding in St. James Park. Many, many years of happy memories. “I thought maybe out in the South Downs might be nice.”

“Oh. Down by the beach, perhaps. A nice view. We can go sit out in the yard, you can read while I work in the garden.”

Aziraphale leaned in and kissed her. “Yes. Sounds perfect.”

Crowley rested her head against his shoulder again. She sighed softly and closed her eyes, basking in the warmth that was her angel. She wasn’t going to fall asleep again, wouldn’t be able to sleep still, but she still enjoyed getting to spend time with Aziraphale like this. No one was going to stop them from being together. She could let her guard down and trust that Aziraphale would still be there. Their new home would just be an extension of that. A home for them to build together. Crowley reached over and held Aziraphale’s left hand, their wedding bands clinking together.

“I love you, angel,” she whispered against his neck.

“I love you, my dear.”

Crowley smiled, knowing that she would be okay because she had Aziraphale.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on tumblr [@5ftjewishcactus](https://5ftjewishcactus.tumblr.com/) or on twitter on my main [@5ftjewishcactus](https://twitter.com/5ftjewishcatus) or on my sfw gen fandom [@2ambiace](https://twitter.com/2ambiace) or my dbh [@asexualhankcon](https://twitter.com/asexualhankcon).


End file.
